Quelques jours avant Noël
by Nafrayu
Summary: Après la guerre, en plus de la douleur physique, il fallait composer la douleur morale : celle qui le réveillait presque chaque nuit en sursaut après de terribles cauchemars. Contre ça, Severus Rogue avait trouvé une solution à l'efficacité fort discutable : deux cuillères à soupe d'une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et étouffer ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.


Bonsoir à tous !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa** organisé par le FOF pour **LycorisSnape**.

Un grand merci à **Océanna** et **A Smiling Cat** pour leur incroyable organisation du Secret Santa !

J'ai été amusé et très heureuse de tomber sur toi et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce petit OS que j'ai écrit malgré ma sinusite, les interminables repas de famille et mes grasses matinées à rallonge XD

C'est un léger UA puisque Severus Rogue est en vie après la guerre et que je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue.

Excellente année 2019 à toutes et tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **15 décembre 1998**

Severus Rogue avait un rhume.

Parmi toutes les choses désagréables qui arrivait avec l'hiver, celle-ci faisait parti des pires et il avait fallu qu'un imbécile d'élève de quatrième année lui éternue dessus pour qu'il tombe malade.

Rogue marchait dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, un flacon de Pimentine dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, lançant des regards noirs aux quelques élèves qui croisaient son chemin. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et de grandes cernes soulignaient son regard plus sombre que le Lac Noir.

L'hiver de l'année 1998 était froid, sec et le château souffrait encore des stigmates de la deuxième guerre des sorciers qui s'était achevé en mai dernier. Certains murs étaient encore partiellement détruits et laissaient entrer de grands courants d'air glacé dans le château. Le hall d'entrée était orné des portraits de tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifié pendant la guerre et personne ne pouvait les ignorer. Leurs regards semblaient transpercer les visiteurs comme pour leur dire « _regardez tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous, ne gâchez pas votre chance_ ».

Rogue aussi souffrait. Il avait des douleurs récurrentes là où Nagini l'avait blessé, presque mortellement, pendant la guerre. En plus de la douleur physique, il y avait la douleur morale, celle qui le réveillait presque chaque nuit après de terribles cauchemars. Contre ça, Rogue avait trouvé une solution à l'efficacité fort discutable : deux cuillères à soupe d'une _Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve_ et étouffer ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

En parcourant les couloirs, Severus ne put que rester admiratif face au travail titanesque de leur nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Malgré les quelques travaux qui restaient à accomplir, on pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'une bonne part du château avait été en ruine quelques mois plus tôt. En plus de tout ça, Rusard avait restauré d'une main de maître les nombreux portraits qui, malgré une mauvaise humeur évidente d'être ainsi exposés au froid, trônaient à leur place.

Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner et s'installa entre les professeurs Vector, qui enseignait l'Arithmancie, et Sinistra qui enseignait l'Astronomie. Dans les deux cas, elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup et ça arrangeait bien Severus qui était aphone depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il se servit une assiette de soupe de potiron et observa les élèves qui déjeunaient, excités par la perspective des vacances de Noël dans quelques jours.

Cette année 1998 était fondamentalement bizarre. Tout d'abord, une grande partie des élèves avaient choisi de redoubler l'année précédente puisque rien dans l'enseignement des Mangemort n'était valable. Sans surprise, les Carrow avaient, entre autre, fait un travail épouvantable malgré les tentatives de Rogue d'éponger les dégâts. Beaucoup d'élèves souffraient de traumatismes, certains fondaient en larme à la moindre occasion, d'autres étaient sujet à des crises de colère, d'autres encore ne dormaient pas ou dormaient trop.

Ensuite, il fallait composer avec la présence palpable de ceux qui étaient absents : les morts, ceux qui ne reviendraient pas parce qu'ils soignaient leurs traumatismes, ceux qui avaient fuit dans un autre pays, ceux qui avaient encore un peu peur, ceux qui ne savaient pas très bien où se situer, ceux qui profitaient de la situation ou encore ceux qui étaient aux prises avec la justice et ceux qui termineraient leurs vies en prison.

Rogue, lui, voulait une chose simple : vivre sa vie tranquillement, loin de tous et soigner enfin les plaies physiques et émotionnelles qu'il trainait depuis des années.

Mais non.

 _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , comme à son habitude, avait voulu faire les gros titres et avait affiché ses héros et héroïnes en long, en large, et en travers. Puis, comme Potter et sa clique n'étaient décidément pas le genre à donner des interviews à rallonge, les journalistes avaient creusés, tant et si bien que Dumbledore et ses alliés avaient vu leurs vies étalées au grand jour. Rogue le premier.  
L'histoire, _son_ histoire, qu'il avait caché avec le plus grand soin, s'était retrouvé étalée au grand jour sans aucune pudeur.

Maintenant, ce n'était pas de la crainte que les élèves avaient dans le regard – pas trop du moins –, c'était de la pitié.

Potter était le pire de tous. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux de chien battu, le regard dégoulinant de gratitude, ce qui était très largement au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Potter avait même tenté de lui parler en début d'année. Il était resté un peu après la fin d'un double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Rogue avait dû endurer cinq minutes de supplice qui n'avaient rien à envier à la morsure de Nagini.

« Professeur ?

Rogue avait relevé la tête de son épais grimoire et avait senti une pointe de panique en sentant très clairement ce qui allait arriver.

\- Je voulais vous dire… à propos de… de ce que j'ai vu dans… dans la Pensine…

\- Au revoir, Potter, avait tranché Rogue d'un ton qu'il avait espéré tranchant et glacial.

Pas suffisamment tranchant et glacial pour décourager quelqu'un qui avait tué Voldemort, de toute évidence.

\- Mais…, insista-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux plus jamais aborder le sujet avec vous, quel que soit le prétexte, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Potter avait eu l'audace de soupirer avant de tourner les talons et de sortir. Malgré tout, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à le regarder avec des yeux larmoyants.

Severus termina sa soupe et se servit un peu de ragoût en jetant un regard à la table des Serpentard.

Les Serpentard avaient redoré leurs blasons en participant activement à la Bataille de Poudlard, que ce soit en aidant les élèves les plus jeunes à fuir ou en attaquant les Mangemort. Seuls les septièmes années étaient traités comme des pestiférés, en particulier ceux dont les parents étaient des Mangemorts. Drago Malefoy, en particulier, avait un comportement radicalement différent. Il était désormais seul ou accompagnait Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il travaillait dur et parlait très peu. Il semblait être simplement heureux de s'en être sorti sans aller à Azkaban. Potter ayant témoigné en sa faveur et celle de sa mère, Drago n'avait plus tellement le droit de se pavaner comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Et puis… la guerre changeait les gens, parfois en bien, parfois en mal, et, dans le cas de Drago, c'était un changement étonnamment positif.

Seul Théodore Nott semblait incroyablement indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et Rogue se demandait comment Diable le gamin arrivait à vivre exactement comme avant tout en sachant que son père était à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ça échappait complètement à Rogue.

Mais beaucoup de choses échappaient à Severus Rogue dans ce château. Par exemple, pourquoi _La Gazette du Sorcier_ arrivait encore à sortir des éditions spéciales avec quatorze pages consacrées à sa vie malgré ses menaces explicites ou encore comment était-ce possible que Londubat soit devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de tout Poudlard, et encore pire : comment Londubat, qui avait déjà du mal à tenir sa baguette magique dans le bon sens, avait-il pu tuer Nagini ?

C'était un profond et épais mystère, tout comme la tarte à la mélasse qu'il était en train de déguster.

* * *

 **17 décembre 1998**

A sept heures et demi ce soir-là, Severus Rogue avait enfilé sa cape et arpentait les couloirs du quatrième étage en direction de la bibliothèque. Il devait absolument emprunter un manuel avancé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avant la fermeture.

Il entra en un bruissement de cape et se dirigea vers la section consacrée aux anti-sorts en jetant un regard peu amène à Madame Pince qui avait plissé ses yeux de rapace en le regardant sous prétexte, sans doute, qu'il respirait trop fort à son goût.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les reliures poussiéreuses des grimoires quand un gloussement attira son attention. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et tourna la tête vers le rayon dédié aux enchantements et vit, à sa grande exaspération, Potter en sortir à reculons, les joues rouges, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. En revanche, il ne vit pas sa dulcinée qui détala en sens inverse en prenant soin de ne pas être vu, le capuchon de sa cape rabattu sur son visage.

Rogue resta un instant perplexe.

Qui Potter pouvait-il bien embrasser dans les allées sombres de la bibliothèque ? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand Potter allait-il à la bibliothèque ?

Un rapide calcul mental lui indiqua que ça ne pouvait pas être Ginny Weasley, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pris soin de partir en catimini. Peut-être Hermione Granger ? Non, c'était la même problématique que pour Ginny Weasley. Granger n'avait aucune raison de se cacher si elle avait décidé de sortir avec Potter.

Rogue s'interrogea encore quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il prit alors son grimoire de contre-maléfice et tourna les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **19 décembre 1998**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement et, au plus grand plaisir de Severus, la plupart des élèves rentrèrent chez eux pour les fêtes.

Lui-même aurait bien envisagé ça mais « chez-lui » se résumait à une maison poussiéreuse et vide dans un quartier triste et froid. Rien là-dedans ne lui donnait envie de quoi que ce soit. Il haussa les épaules et songea que de toute façon, il lui faudrait bien retourner dans sa vieille maison l'été prochain.

Une pensée telle qu'il tentait généralement de les éviter s'imposa à son esprit : même débarrassé de Voldemort, même avec Potter sachant la vérité, Severus restait fondamentalement seul. Sa soudaine célébrité ne changeait absolument rien au fait que personne ne l'attendait, que personne ne lui survivrait et qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucun ami. Quelque part, il songeait qu'il le méritait, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien mais il avait espéré que sa bonne action, celle de garder le fils de Lily en vie et de se protéger, lui aurait au moins assuré une sorte de retour de karma positif.

Dans ses moments de dépression, Severus montait généralement voir Dumbledore pour quelques paroles de réconfort mais Dumbledore était mort et il était la seule personne qu'il aurait pu considérer comme un ami.

C'était quelque chose que Rogue n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais parfois il pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure sous les crochets de Nagini. On l'aurait auréolé en héros en oubliant ses erreurs et il y aurait peut-être même eu un encart à sa gloire dans la nouvelle édition de _L'Histoire de la Magie_.

Rogue se secoua et se servit une tasse de thé bien fort. La Grande Salle était dépeuplée de ses élèves mais peuplée en revanche des douze sapins de Noël que Hagrid avait apporté la veille. C'était encore plus somptueux que d'habitude comme pour effacer les derniers stigmates de la guerre.

En promenant machinalement son regard à la table des Serpentard, Rogue vit que la plupart des septièmes années étaient là, l'air morose. Mais un détail attira son attention. Au bout de la table, Theodore Nott avait posé le journal du jour contre la carafe de jus de citrouille et le lisait… à l'envers. En y prêtant bien attention, Rogue vit que le jeune homme regardait quelque chose au-delà de son journal et en suivant son regard inquisiteur, il vit qu'il ne pouvait que regarder la chevelure totalement indomptable de Hermione Granger.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue reporta son regard sur Nott qui s'était rendu compte que son journal était à l'envers et l'avait remis en place, les joues rouges, ce qui arracha un ricanement à Zabini, assit en face de lui.

Rogue s'interrogea sur cet étrange comportement quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que, comme pour la dulcinée de Potter, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Pourtant, Rogue comprit bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que les élèves pour faire d'étranges cachotteries. Ainsi, Hagrid était occupé à écrire une lettre bien trop longue et qui menaçait d'être recouverte par sa tasse de thé posée en équilibre sur le sucrier. Un peu plus loin, le professeur McGonagall faisait quelques messes basses avec le professeur Flitwick tout en lui lançant des coups d'œil qu'il croyait discret.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ?

Rogue se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans avoir petit-déjeuné.

* * *

 **21 décembre 1998**

Ce matin-là, à huit heures du matin, Rogue avait été réveillé par Peeves qui avait trouvé incroyablement judicieux de renverser une armure juste au-dessus de sa chambre. Grommelant et maugréant, il n'avait pas pu se rendormir et s'était levé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il avait enfilé son écharpe, sa cape et marchait dans les couloirs quand un cri suivit d'un fracas attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, et se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia et pourtant Rogue n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être étonné par quoi que ce soit après la guerre.

Devant ses yeux, Potter, en tenue de Quidditch, avait laissé tomber son précieux Eclair de Feu à terre et embrassait fort peu délicatement Pansy Parkinson dont on ne voyait guère plus que ses cheveux noirs.

C'était écœurant, spécialement avant le petit-déjeuner, mais Rogue comprenait à présent pourquoi ils faisaient attention à ne pas être vu. Il n'empêche que c'était écœurant.

Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre et Pansy Parkinson posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Potter en l'enlaçant délicatement.

\- Ton entraînement de Quidditch ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Pansy, la tête toujours posée contre son épaule.

\- Non, répondit Harry, d'autant plus que c'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Elle peut attendre précisément parce que tu es le capitaine, rétorqua Pansy.

\- Viens me voir jouer, proposa-t-il.

\- C'est ça et tout le monde sera au courant.

\- Ça serait si affreux que ça ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu cassant. Mes parents sont à Azkaban et tu es celui qui a vaincu V… Tu-Sais-Qui alors tout le monde pensera que je suis avec toi uniquement pour redorer mon blason.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Bien sur que non sinon je ne me cacherais pas, répliqua Pansy.

Cette logique échappait totalement à Severus qui trouvait de toute façon les histoires d'amour adolescentes ridicules. D'ailleurs, il se sentait lui-même stupide d'être ainsi caché derrière l'angle d'un mur pour observer deux gamins de dix-huit ans s'embrasser.

Une pensée s'imposa alors à son esprit. S'il n'avait pas tout fait rater, il se serait peut-être retrouvé à la place de James Potter et aurait coulé des jours heureux avec Lily. Elle aurait été protégée de Voldemort, ils auraient eu une famille et…

Il se secoua, se détacha de son mur froid et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce n'était rien de plus que des pensées tristes qui ne mèneraient jamais à rien.

* * *

 **24 décembre 1998**

Severus Rogue se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter des élèves pareils.

Il avait tenté de trouver un peu de quiétude dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait cru, à tort, vide de toute présence. Il avait donc choisi d'aller faire un tour dans la Réserve et pour cela avait eu besoin de la clé de madame Pince. Madame Pince qu'il avait trouvé en train de flirter avec Rusard, qui avait revêtu son affreux costume à queue de pie miteux. C'était tout bonnement affreux.

Severus avait donc pris les clés et s'était réfugié dans la Réserve en se sentant particulièrement de mauvais humeur. Seulement le Destin semblait avoir d'autres projets pour lui puisqu'il était tombé sur la chevelure imposante de Hermione Granger qui fouillait avec application dans la section dédiée aux runes anciennes et particulièrement dangereuses.

Granger n'agaçait plus tellement Rogue bien qu'elle ait gardé sa manie de lever la main comme si elle voulait décrocher la lune à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à une question. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer au manoir Malefoy alors il tentait, un peu, de se montrer patient. Il savait via Minerva McGonagall qu'elle souffrait un syndrome de stress post-traumatique et pourtant ses résultats scolaires étaient tout aussi brillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quelque part, c'était tout de même impressionnant.

Rogue se fit tout petit et se faufila dans un rayon un peu plus loin et faillit entrer en collision avec un autre élève qui avait la sottise de rester planter là comme un piquet. Il reconnut alors Théodore Nott qui, apparemment, se prenait de passion pour les créatures dangereuses puisqu'il se cachait dans le rayon dédié, lui qui n'avait même pas pris l'option de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Avaient-ils donc tous choisis de le rendre chèvre ?

Il toisa son élève de septième année qui, de près, ne lui paraissait pas aussi indifférent à la guerre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Theodore Nott avait clairement maigri, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien épais, et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

\- Allez donc lui parler au lieu de rester là, planté comme un piquet, lâcha Rogue avec une pointe de hargne. Sinon, vous allez laisser passer votre chance…

Il s'interrompit de peur de passer pour un peu trop sentimental, d'autant plus maintenant que tout le monde connaissait son histoire.

\- Allez lui parler et hors de mon chemin ! aboya-t-il en faisant sursauter Nott et faisant accourir Madame Pince, furieuse, le chapeau de travers.

Il partit sans demander son reste, laissant Granger et Nott essuyer les foudres de la bibliothécaire qui avait, dans ces moments-là, de vagues airs de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 **25 décembre 1998**

Noël.

Cette fête avait toujours été détestable pour Severus. N'importe quel moment passé avec son père était détestable à ses yeux. Ces moments n'étaient rien de plus que de la violence, de la tristesse et des regrets.

C'est pour ça que, ce matin-là, il se réveilla tôt, assailli comme toujours de cauchemars et de souvenirs trop amers pour lui. Il prit une douche et s'habilla comme à son habitude, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au miroir en face de lui.

Cependant, au moment de quitter sa chambre, il buta sur un petit tas de cadeaux tout à fait inhabituel puisque la seule personne au monde à lui offrir quelque chose à Noël était Dumbledore et il doutait fort que Dumbledore dispose d'un service de poste dans l'au-delà. Il soupira profondément, agita sa baguette magique et la vieille bouilloire en cuivre de sa mère, posée sur son bureau, émit un sifflement strident.

Il prit un sachet de thé dans une boite métallique, un peu poussiéreuse et cabossée, et se servit une tasse de thé et ouvrit le premier paquet de la liste. C'était une écharpe verte en laine épaisse et tricotée main par Molly Weasley. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et but son thé.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce Noël allait dégouliner de pitié. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ s'était un peu trop épanchée sur son côté enfant malheureux et Molly Weasley raffolait des enfants malheureux.

Le second paquet provenait de McGonagall et renfermait un mot simple et efficace, ainsi qu'un livre de quatre kilos et demi sur les potions.

Il trouva ensuite une énorme boite de chocolats, une autre de thé et encore une autre provenant d'une ancienne élève qui jurait qu'il avait toujours été son professeur préféré.

Enfin, il trouva trois enveloppes et ouvrit la première. Elle était légère, sans rien écrit d'autres que son nom dessus. L'écriture était familière mais il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus pour le moment. Il l'ouvrit un peu grossièrement et sortit une unique photographie.

Il la fixa et resta alors figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles.

D'un coup, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, comme si le temps lui-même s'était stoppé dans le but de se faire le plus petit possible.

Severus lâcha l'enveloppe qui glissa doucement vers le sol et il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée, le feu crépitait paresseusement tandis que par la fenêtre, on distinguait le soleil qui se levait en laissant de grandes traînées rouges et oranges dans le ciel.

Puis, sans un mot, une main devant la bouche, il se mit à sangloter sur la photographie qui représentait une belle femme aux cheveux roux et qui riait. Elle avait de grands yeux vert lumineux et un air doux et malicieux.

De tous ses cadeaux de Noël, cette simple photo de Lily Evans était désormais son bien le plus précieux.

* * *

 **04 janvier 1999**

Severus Rogue resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et entra dans sa salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres minces depuis qu'il avait appris, deux jours plus tôt, que le Ministère de la Magie lui avait décerné l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour sa longue implication dans la lutte contre Voldemort et que la directrice McGonagall lui avait donné une récompense pour service rendu à l'école.

C'était agréable de voir tous ses efforts récompensés et cette nouvelle année commençait décidément très bien.

Il balaya les élèves du regard et entama le premier chapitre de l'année consacré au sortilège du patronus. Les septièmes années prirent contentieusement note puis passèrent aux travaux pratiques où, sans surprise, tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore réussirent sans encombre.

Les Serpentard eurent plus de mal et Rogue, à contre-cœur, fit une démonstration de son propre patronus qui prit la forme d'une biche. Alors qu'elle gambadait vers les élèves qui s'entraînaient, Rogue croisa le regard vert lumineux de Harry. Il fixa le jeune homme et vit pour la première fois de sa vie que Harry tenait beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père.

Soudain, il eut le cœur gonflé de fierté à la pensée qu'il avait tenu sa promesse : le fils de Lily était sain et sauf et l'avait remercié de la plus belle façon qui soit en lui offrant une photo de sa mère.

Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue échangèrent alors un sourire sincère et reconnaissant.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, une belle et heureuse année à vous !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
